Soul: Bar and Restaurant
by o0kaymawn0o
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is an attractive individual. His skin is flawless, though his eyes and lips are undeniably the peak of his eternal beauty. They were the part of him that granted him a higher chance in receiving employment at Soul. The boss herself found moments when she unsuccessfully engaged in eye contact—instead drifting to his soft, almost shimmering pink lips. Multiple Slash.
1. Welcome To Soul

_Soul: Restaurant and Bar_

* * *

Soul caters only to the rich and famous. If you are not successful in the entertainment world, or are lacking several zeroes following a one on your pay check, you cannot afford to spend the night at Soul. People do not come to eat and drink here because they are celebrities, or property investors. They come for the entertainment of the staff, the beautiful scenery where they enjoy their meals, and the spectacular drinks invented by the bar staff themselves.

The staff that works at Soul want to work there. They want to please the customers, not out of obligation, rather because they wish to.

It is not without its dramas, however.

Professional and beautiful is the requirement to work at Soul, with the added knowledge of the job itself. Everyone that works here is model worthy. They have been approached by magazines, but they dedicated their life to Soul.

The pay is exceptional on its own. The tips they get from the customers keep them going for months on end. They work hard to get as many shifts as they can a week. There is a schedule to follow, and if they fail to stick to it, they will lose more shifts and credit.

Credit is something awarded to them by the boss. If she notices they have done particularly well that day by showing progression or becoming the topic of conversation amongst the customers in a positive way, they will be given credit. The more credit they have, the more opportunities for holiday time and shifts.

Shifts cannot afford to be lost. The more shifts they have, the more money they produce. It is that simple. If they mess up or cause grief for the boss, their shift will be handed to someone who is better qualified.

While competition thrives at Soul, the employees get along well with each other, and don't really appreciate when someone new decides to walk into their territory.

That is what is currently happening right now.

A young man, mid-twenties, standard height, is starting fresh at Soul today. He prepared himself for whatever he may encounter. He is known for having a wild temper, and he is going to do his level best to keep it under wraps today.

If anyone gave him trouble, he would imagine hurting them in a thousand different ways when he is in the privacy of his own home. Right now, he has work to start.

He is nervous. He is not aware that all the other staff members know everything about him already. They sat down and read through his profile—the boss's orders. They were told to be fully prepped for his first day, so they did not look unprofessional.

The only thing they are in the dark about is his appearance.

Cleverly, she left out a picture of the new employee so the wolves would not start lusting over the new piece of meat before he even got there. She knew exactly what her team would be like, and if she had allowed them a good look at the new addition, she was certain that temptation would be in the air.

Ichigo Kurosaki is an attractive individual. His skin is flawless, though his eyes and lips are undeniably the peak of his eternal beauty. They were the part of him that granted him a higher chance in receiving employment at Soul. The boss herself found moments when she unsuccessfully engaged in eye contact—instead drifting to his soft, almost shimmering pink lips. Partial guilt riddled her following the end of his interview, however she had a brain for business, and knew wholeheartedly those features would attract more customers.

She was not wrong. As the anxious new employee ambles through the customer section of the restaurant, numerous eyes monitor his every movement, focusing on the structure of his face, the intensity of his melted chocolate brown hues, and the way his prominent buttocks swayed from side to side—his skin tight jeans highlighting the shape vividly.

Ichigo fails to recognize this, intent on getting to work immediately.

He did not want to make a bad impression on the long-time workers of Soul. In fact, his plan is to project himself as an easy going, carefree, ambitious individual. How they perceive him could make or break his position here.

Although his temper could rival Julia Caesar's, the plan for the following few weeks is to remain tranquil, even under the pressure. Before achieving the job here, Ichigo spent a night with his family at Soul for Karin's sixteenth birthday. The staff had treated them like royalty, and it had been by far one of the best nights of his life.

He is no longer a customer, however.

Other employees do not have to tend to him like a king this time around. He is in the same shipment as them—here to work and entertain the customers the best he can.

When he arrives at the employee lounge, he is met with an older man whose hair falls perfectly to the middle of his spine, with skin that could put rare china plates to shame. Ichigo swallows fretfully, pushing himself to appear more presentable.

He plays with the front of his hair, determined to keep it out of his line of vision. When he comprehends that smoky grey eyes are currently judging his every action, the position of his mop is no longer a priority.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I gather?"

An icy cold chill barrels along Ichigo's spine. This man's tone of voice demands respect, while holding multitudes of authority and wisdom only high achievers that worked their way to where they are now could possess.

His back straightens on its own accord—a desire to be recognised as a man of class, not a poor-postured infant.

Finding his voice, although tentative in this scenario, Ichigo succeeds in confirming the pristine man's gatherings. He feels foolish for acting out of character due to this man's pure presence. Normally, he lacks the knowledge of how to hold his tongue.

Ichigo discovers that the man estimating each detail about him is none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. Several years ago, he dedicated his life to travelling all over the globe, tasting original cuisine from favoured restaurants suggested to him by his fan base, for he had a glorified taste for wholesome food. Once he sampled the appraised dish, he would type up his thoughts and feelings about not only the food, but also the culinary skills of the staff there. When he came across Soul, he had nothing negative to say about the cuisine or the establishment.

During school, Ichigo read the book pertaining Byakuya's career as a food critic. It is called: _Finding My Soul in Food. _Ichigo could now see why it holds such a personal, yet unusual title. At the end of the book, Byakuya announces his resignation from the critiquing business.

Presently, Ichigo yearns to admit that he read the man's book, and that he genuinely felt it was a pleasant read.

If he says that, however, he senses that Byakuya will brush the compliment aside, as though it were a speck of dust on his shoulder. Ichigo figures that he has no time for chatting. Byakuya gives off the impression of being a no-nonsense type of assistant manager, hence for now, Ichigo will confine his appraisals.

"You understand that you will be working the bar today?" Byakuya inquires; his face a mask of seniority.

Ichigo forces himself to respond. "Yes. Yoruichi hired me as a bartender, sir," he mumbles, striving to not give off the impression he is clueless. He knows that he is not; nevertheless this man made a prison manager come across as nothing more than a patronising goat.

Byakuya hands him a list of their self-made cocktails. Ichigo has seen the register a number of times at his house, for Yoruichi sent it to him two weeks before his contract began at Soul. He knew every cocktail down to the finest detail, names and how to mix them.

"I know the list, sir!" Ichigo exclaims, eager to impress the raven haired man.

In reply, Byakuya takes the piece of paper away from him, leaving Ichigo with instructions to go and ask Grimmjow-identified by vibrant blue hair, to test Ichigo on his boldly claimed knowledge of their history of drinks.

A contained breath left the orangette seconds after Byakuya broke eye contact. He could not help feeling as though chains that were once binding him to the spot had suddenly broken, permitting him movement once more.

Recalling the orders of the assistant manager, Ichigo sought after the bar, aiming to find this man with the apparent aqua coloured hair. He would find this difficult to accept if he, himself, lacked an odd colour of his own.

Orange is not precisely noted down as normal in Japan.

Reaching the bar, his eyes instantly spot the head of blue hair bouncing as its owner shakes a cup and cocktail mixer determinedly. A handsome face manifests when he calls for attention, teal-irises regarding him momentarily—no recognition apparent in their depths.

"Are you Grimmjow? If so, I'm your new partner at the bar," he says, grateful that he discovered his voice again.

The blunet turns fully, granting the shorter male his undivided attention. "Oh? So, you're the new guy Yoruichi's been banging on about for the past week?" he confidently suspects, taking a moment to pour a drink for a nice couple sat at the bar stools. He offers them an endearing, yet sexy smirk, which has them both almost falling off their seats.

It is no lie that all the employees at Soul could land a job at Abercrombie and Fitch with perhaps just a smile alone. Ichigo is one of them now. And, Grimmjow is an excellent example to follow if he desires to be loved here.

Yoruichi touched on Grimmjow's work ethic in his interview a few weeks ago, saying how he is the greatest bartender she has ever had the fortune to hire and form a relationship with.

"Yeah, I am. Uh, the assistant manager told me to get you to quiz me on drinks. Can you do that?"

He has no understanding of why, however the longer the employees gazed at his eyes the more uncomfortable he became. He figures it may have something to do with how agonisingly attractive they all are, or it could be their exceeding experience.

"Sure, I can do that. What's the top cocktail?"

"Pantera."

"Which contains?" he smirks.

"Vodka, mixed with Blue Curacao, a spoonful of cranberry, filled with lemonade, and garnished with a lime-wedge. Umbrella is optional."

"Very good. And who made that wonderful cocktail?" His eyebrows leap suggestively.

Ichigo searches his memory. "Oh, wait, you made it!" he answers, sure of himself.

"Give the boy a cookie. All right, list the names of the top ten cocktails, from most popular to least popular," the well-built man challenges.

He listed them all perfectly, without hesitation.

"Yeah, I'll tell Byakuya that you passed the test. If you handle that side, I'll handle this one. Get familiar with where everything is quickly, okay?" Grimmjow more or less encourages the new bartender, immediately tending his next customer.

"What's your poison, beautiful?" he flirts, knowing full well that his charm is a large reason for his employment, other than his smouldering good looks.

The woman giggles flirtatiously, saying that she will have his trademark cocktail if he is up to it. He understands the implication of a potential hook-up disguised as a drink order, although she did not particularly get his motor running.

He prepares her drink in no time, pushing it towards her, while inserting a small umbrella in the centre, finishing the deal with a charming grin.

Ichigo had observed the exchange and took note—recollecting the advice from the boss to pay close attention to how Grimmjow works the bar and the customers. He could not help noticing the impressive tip he achieved with that small exchange, plus the phone number left to his decision.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Ichigo regards the voluptuous woman, attempting his most endearing smile. She returns the expression, requesting a gin and tonic and the name of the new handsome bartender. "Ichigo, miss, and my looks will only get me so far," he jests, winking at her before taking a firmly polished glass over to the gin-dispenser. He pours a single of gin, sets the glass on the bar, and then fetches the tonic water. "Do you come here often?" he makes conversation as he fills the glass, instantly garnishing it with a lime-wedge once it is the right amount.

Grimmjow keeps an ear handy, unbeknownst to the orangette.

"With you working, I'll definitely be here more often, sweetie," she flirts, paying for her drink before parting to return to her group of colleagues.

"Nice work, newbie."

Ichigo blanches. "Um, thanks."


	2. Identical Lovers

_Soul: Restaurant and Bar _

* * *

**Chapter Summary: The gang meet Ichigo's boyfriend.**

* * *

Yoruichi surveyed the room, verifying that all of her staff are present at the meeting. Soul do this at the end of every day. Everyone takes a seat at the table and she feeds backs to them about their performance throughout.

"First of all, I'd like to start the meeting by formally welcoming our newest bartender, Ichigo Kurosaki," she says, applauding the young man along with the rest of the team. "His first day, and he's already managed to round up a good sum of tip money! Well done, Ichigo!" Yoruichi definitely believed in giving credit where it is due, and Ichigo deserves some for his efforts.

"Thank you," he replies shyly.

Grimmjow smirks next to him. He has to hand it to the guy, for he did an excellent job.

"Okay. Now, as you're all aware—except Ichigo—I like to open with who got the most tips today, and it comes as no surprise to me that Grimmjow is our winner!" All the staff offer a round of applause. Grimmjow grins triumphantly, thanking them. He knew from the start of the day he would win that round.

He hears Ichigo whisper no surprise questioningly under his breath, and rolls his eyes. Did the kid not realize today how many numbers he got from the new customers? Well, he must not have been paying attention.

Grimmjow almost feels like moping. He paid lots of attention to Ichigo's efforts today—the kid could have reciprocated!

It is no wonder he feels rejected. The blunet finds the new bartender smoking hot. During work hours, the staff are not allowed to have relations, or even act romantic towards each other, so he is not in a position to act on what he wants to as of yet.

It is going to be exceedingly difficult to keep it in his pants, however. The oranget has a very succulent looking ass—Grimmjow got a nice view of it earlier when Ichigo bent down to fetch a new bottle of Champagne.

He momentarily wonders if Ichigo checked out his ass? Every part of Grimmjow's body is toned and he works out a lot. So, he likes to think everyone eyes him up.

No one is getting near that particular part of his body, but he does not care if they have a good look. His body is a shrine, and people can worship it for as long as they desire, especially his penis.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Grimmjow. I know that look," she warns, holding up her finger. He offers her a charming smile. She lets it go for now. "Nel, I was stopped by a customer today on my way out for a quick errand, and he told me how you were a blessing to Soul, and how much he enjoyed your conversation. So, well done for that! You are the winner of our making the best impression round, and have earned a raise in your next pay-check!" Nel squeals, showing her gratification with a huge hug.

"You're welcome, my darling."

"Next is who gave the best service, and I'm awarding that to Tia for listing every special without fail, and doing so in a way that made the customers pretty much lust after it!" Tia nods her head in thanks, secretly thrilled she won, as the winner is granted ten credits. She has a holiday coming up with her boyfriend not too long from now, so this is ideal.

"Finally, our order of the day goes to Souske. Congratulations." The brunet smiles, taking the win modestly. "Okay, you can all go now. See you tomorrow, my pets."

Ichigo releases a breath. He is happy that his first day went so well. The customers that come to Soul are so nice. The staff are great, too. Renji, in particular, he found easy to get along with.

The redhead had gone outside to say hello and get to know him when it was break time. They chatted for a bit about things to avoid at Soul, as well as people. Ichigo had asked about Grimmjow—what type of character he was. Renji had explain that Grimmjow is very professional, a fantastic bartender and scarily charming. He informed Ichigo about this one customer who had been having an extremely bad day—he had been a miserable bastard, basically. Grimmjow had spoken to him, made his drinks. Half an hour later the guy left Soul with a grin on his face, and Grimmjow had been up five hundred dollars.

Fair to say Ichigo is impressed by this.

"Hey, Ichigo, wanna come with us for a few drinks?"

Renji is stood outside. Rukia, Grimmjow, Shuuhei and Kensei are all standing with him. Ichigo figures that they must be quite close. Accepting the offer, Ichigo walks over to them.

"Nice work today, newbie," the blunet mumbles sincerely.

Ichigo cocks his head. "Is this what I'm to expect until someone new shows up?"

Grimmjow reasons with himself Ichigo must be referring to calling him newbie. "That's usually the case. Are you saying no one else called you that today?" Ichigo admits a few others used the same label. Grimmjow grins. "Can't fault me for it then!"

He asks Ichigo about his bartending experiences—where he has worked before, and why he wants to work at Soul. Ichigo explains that mixing drinks is a passion of his, how he would like to one day have his own cocktails list. Grimmjow says that it is a nice ambition.

Ichigo's face brightens as he sees Kensei kiss Shuuhei on the cheek. He had no idea they are together! Kensei does not in the slightest way come across homosexual, and neither does Shuuhei, for that matter. Nevertheless, Ichigo thinks they look like a cute couple.

The oranget is gay himself, and he has a boyfriend at the moment. They spend a lot of time together. As he had been walking over to the group, he dropped the man a quick text to invite him to the bar.

He will see him later in the night if he does not come anyway. Still, it will be nice if Shiro shows up. He loves to drink and he told Ichigo at the start of the day he will be dying to find out how his first day went.

Grimmjow wonders what Ichigo is thinking about. He seems focused on something. There is also a hint of a smile on his face. The blunet is finding himself fond of that look.

In his younger days, Grimmjow would sleep with every man he found attractive. He has a good gaydar, and he is very good when it comes to sex. Men cannot fake orgasms like women can, and he has never had a moment where the guy has not came, whether it be from the assistance of his mouth, hands, or dick. He succeeds every time without fail.

Now, he is getting to that age where he wants to settle down and have a partner. He knows it is sappy and pathetic. Hell, he was a nasty piece of a work back in the day. He followed the find, fuck, forget rule with every bedroom partner.

He did not care at the time.

No one was worth it.

Since working at Soul and having a solid group of friends, he has done a lot of growing up. He does not sleep around anymore. He goes on dates, and if it leads to sex, but the date is altogether awful, he cannot blame himself.

He has charm and he is good in bed.

People want him, and it is not a secret.

Renji opens the door to the bar, allowing all his friends to walk through before he removes his foot. He smiles at the security that are always here on Mondays. They return the expression, casting eyes on the new meat. When they see he is with Soul staff, they assume he will not be any trouble.

Kensei offers to pay for the first round while they all get seats.

"So, Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Rukia inquires, having been curious about the new bartender since she caught wind of him.

He makes eye contact with her, evaluating what type of person she is. "Well, Soul is a really nice atmosphere to be in. The customers are nice and the tips are great," he answers, uncertain about this girl.

The raven asks him a few more questions, pertaining how long he has been a bartender, and if he is seeing anyone. Rukia knows first-hand that if the new guy is not with anyone, he will be pounced on very soon.

Grimmjow's ears perk up at this question. His eyes motion to Ichigo, eager to find the answer before the oranget can even speak.

"Well, I've been bartending for three years now. And, yeah, I have a partner."

Renji notices the older bartenders face fall at the new information. He did not blame the man. If he was not seeing Byakuya, he would want to get with the hot ginger.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, he's on his way right now," Ichigo admits, failing to witness the flash of sadness in Grimmjow's eyes.

"That's nice," Rukia replies, glancing around the table.

Kensei walks over with everyone's orders, setting them down in their respectful places. They all thank him, commenting on his memory of their favorite drinks. Ichigo had not told him what he usually orders, so he made an assumption. He figured a vodka cranberry might be to the boys taste.

He is not wrong. Ichigo takes a sip and smiles. "Great choice!" he remarks, catching eyes with Grimmjow. He feels the need to ask if the big guy is okay, however he senses that questioning him may be the wrong way to go.

Conversation around the table picks up. They toast to having Ichigo as a new member of Soul. Renji informs the man that they do not usually accept the newbies, but Ichigo made a good impression on them. Aside from Rukia, who has not had a one to one with Ichigo like the rest has, the general populous agrees with Renji's statement. Grimmjow, especially.

He is over his upset for now. He wants to enjoy his night. At the end of the day, he met Ichigo earlier this afternoon. Yeah, Ichigo is attractive. That much is not going to change anytime soon. Grimmjow cannot be immature about this, though. They can be friends. If he had known Ichigo for a few years and just now found out the man has a boyfriend, he would be sort of pissed because a few years of lusting after someone must be difficult to handle.

That is not the case here.

As Ichigo tells them a story of his old work place, a man with ash-white hair walks into the bar, scanning the area for a head of orange. He spots it and ambles over, saying hello to everyone, then leans in to give Ichigo a kiss.

"Sorry, this is Shiro," he introduces, suggesting the man grab a chair.

He does, and sits next to Ichigo.

Grimmjow is the first to say something about the elephant in the room. "You two look identical, bar colors." Everyone nods their heads around the table.

Shiro is the one to explain. "Oh, we're not brothers! Haha! And we're not together because of that reason—well, I'm vain as fuck sometimes, but I met Ichigo at his old work place. He kept shying away at first because of how much we looked alike, to the point where he'd pretend I didn't exist. But I won him over eventually!" If they were honest, half buy this story. It is not their place to say anything, nonetheless.

"Shut up," Ichigo scolds, embarrassed.

The white haired man says he is going to get a drink, and moves to the bar.

Everyone's eyes are on the oranget. "Seriously, you look identical!" Rukia squeals, appreciating the attractive couple.

Kensei pipes in, "If you are brothers, to each their own, I say. It really doesn't bother me."

Then Renji has something to say about it. "How is that not awkward for you during sex? It's like doing it with yourself, right?" Ichigo's face turns bright red.

Shuuhei sighs. "Quit it, guys. It's none of our business."

Brown eyes send a message of gratitude. He does not mind the things they are saying, nevertheless—he would like not to blow sections of his head all over this nice table.

Grimmjow promises his question is not going to be about their relationship, so Ichigo grants him permission to ask away. "What's with his eyes? I've never seen that before." Ichigo explains that the reason for the albino's eyes is unknown, even to the man himself. He has visited doctors about it and specialist, but they cannot answer him.

"I think it looks awesome!" Rukia admits.

Shiro returns with a drink, complimenting the price.

They all fall into conversation again. Grimmjow brings up the promotion shoot coming up next week that they have to attend. The oranget is quick to ask what he is talking about. The first to explain is Rukia, who informs him that modelling for Soul comes with the job description. He remembers Yoruichi talking about this in the interview, however he is not sure if he has to turn up.

"Yeah, you're a part of the staff now, Ichigo! Yoruichi doesn't hire models to promote her restaurant. She has us for that," Renji says, loading a couple of pictures on his phone.

A light metaphorically shines above the gingers head. "Wait, I remember this! That summer shoot you guys did looked good. That must be why I recognized most of you when I got here," he reasons, recalling an image of the bartending team shirtless, sat on the edge of a swimming pool. They all looked hot. Even Shiro thought so.

"He's _that _guy, Ichigo?" Shiro gestures to the blunet, who finds it irritating that the albino jabs his thumb at him. He lets it slide, for he is interested in what they are referring to.

Ichigo nods. "Yeah," he responds, fighting a blush.

"Why, what's the story behind that face?" Rukia inquires, almost certain there is steam protruding from Ichigo's cheeks.

"Blue is in Ichigo's top five," Shiro enlightens.

The whole table cast their eyes on the oranget, who is having trouble recalling how to breathe at this point.

Grimmjow smirks smugly, already having an idea of what top five entails. "Top five what?" He still wants confirmation, regardless of how sure he is. Plus, it will be nice to make the guy ten shades redder.

Shiro has no shame. This is a fact.

"Top five guys he would date if we broke up," he reports, without hesitation. The blunet grins at the blushing ginger. Ichigo feels the urge to flip them all the bird, but he brought this on himself by bringing his partner here in the first place, so he will just take it like a man.

"And where am I on that list?" Grimmjow nudges.

The albino thinks back to the last time he asked Ichigo about the list, to see if there had been any updates. "Hm. I think you're third? Right, Ichi?" Narrowed brown eyes roll.

Shiro is wrong.

"How many times have you asked me this now?" he gripes.

"Nine times? Give or take ten?"

Ichigo nods his head. "Grimmjow's second. Chad's first."

"Pfft, only because of that dumb pact."

Ichigo glares. "Shut up!"

Grimmjow is happy with them continuing this little dispute. He feels so smug that he would be technically first in Ichigo's list if he ever broke up with Shiro. He is not going to do anything about this. It is an option, though, if anything occurs in the future.

Shiro seems like a cool guy. He tells jokes and he makes Ichigo happy. The group from Soul think he is a good guy, and both he and Ichigo make a good couple.

Grimmjow is inclined to agree.

A few years ago, he would have forced Ichigo out of Shiro's arms and into the blunet's bed. He is a different person now, and he has Yoruichi and Soul to thank for that.


End file.
